Nadia Mitchell
Nadia Mitchell (née Borovac) was a character in EastEnders who first appeared in. She was a Romanian refugee the first wife of Phil Mitchell. Nadia married him as she wanted a visa to stay in England. Nadia was played by Anna Barkan. Storylines Phil Mitchell meets Nadia Borovac in a bar in Southampton when Phil waiting for Hattie Tavernier. Phil is helping Hattie out by providing her with a lift to help her catch up with her boyfriend Steve Elliot and stop him leaving the country. Nadia has come over to England in order to be with her boyfriend Marco — another immigrant, who has been able to stay in the UK due to a marriage of convenience with an English woman. Nadia worries she will be deported. Feeling sorry for her, Phil agrees to marry her so that she can stay in England. He brings her to Walford and they marry on. Nadia then returns to her boyfriend. Nadia returns in November 1993, needing Phil to play her husband in more realistic ways to prevent her from being deported. While she has been away, Phil has started a relationship with Kathy Beale. Phil doesn't help matters by failing to tell Kathy about Nadia initially and she takes an instant dislike to her. Nadia persuades Phil to allow her to move in with him while the Home Office carry out their investigations. Nadia manages to convince the representative that the relationship is legitimate, but she neglects to tell this to Phil and he has no choice but to let her remain living with him. Feeling jealous of her husband's real girlfriend, Nadia makes things as difficult as possible for them, and finally seduces a drunken Phil at Christmas 1993 and sleeps with him. Phil regrets it instantly, but Nadia refuses to give up and after getting drunk, she informs Kathy about their tryst. Phil denies it. He throws Nadia out in January 1994 and she then disappears after Phil's brother Grant Mitchell threatens her that he will kill her if she does not leave Phil. Phil decides to marry Kathy later in the year, but in order to do this, he must divorce Nadia. He attempts to find her but is unsuccessful. However, later in the day Phil pays Marco, Nadia's boyfriend, another impromptu visit and finds Nadia with him. She is still furious about the way Phil and Grant had treated her and when Phil asks her for a divorce, she refuses. Phil threatens to report her to the authorities, but she promises that if he does, she will disappear and he will then be forced to wait until two years of separation have passed before he could be granted a divorce without her consent. However, the following week Nadia shows up in Walford and tells Phil she will divorce him and move to Germany, but only if he gives her £1,000. Phil is angry that he is being blackmailed but has no other alternative, so he gives her the money, after which Nadia departs and is not seen again. Appearances 1993 * Episode 877 (29 June 1993) * Episode 878 (1 July 1993) * Episode 879 (6 July 1993) * Episode 880 (8 July 1993) * Episode 913 (2 November 1993) * Episode 914 (4 November 1993) * Episode 915 (9 November 1993) * Episode 919 (23 November 1993) * Episode 920 (25 November 1993) * Episode 922 (2 December 1993) * Episode 923 (7 December 1993) * Episode 924 (9 December 1993) * Episode 925 (14 December 1993) * Episode 926 (16 December 1993) * Episode 928 (23 December 1993) * Episode 929 (25 December 1993) * Episode 930 (28 December 1993) * Episode 931 (30 December 1993) 1994 * Episode 933 (6 January 1994) * Episode 1015 (18 August 1994) * Episode 1019 (29 August 1994) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Past Characters Category:1993 Marriages Category:Mitchell Family Category:1993 Arrivals Category:1994 Departures